Friendship is Magic Issue 54
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #54, titled Angel's Big Day in trade paperback, is the fifty-fourth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Angel looks over a large group of animals while Fluttershy is away overseeing the construction of her animal sanctuary. Summary The comic begins during the events of the season seven episode Fluttershy Leans In. At Dr. Fauna's overcrowded animal clinic, Fluttershy tasks Angel with watching over the animals while she meets with Hard Hat, Dandy Grandeur, and Wrangler about her dream animal sanctuary project. Angel accepts the task given to him, and he attempts to maintain discipline among the animals, but they quickly stampede out of his control. Not wanting to let Fluttershy down, Angel enlists the assistance of Owlowiscious, Tank, Opalescence, Gummy, Winona, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Crusaders and pets try to wrangle the rowdy animals, but their efforts are disorganized and fruitless. Some time later, Fluttershy returns to the clinic after her communications with the expert ponies break down and expects to find Angel doing well in taking care of the animals. Angel, having overheard Fluttershy's words of praise, refuses to let her inside the clinic and assures her that he has everything under control. Fluttershy thanks Angel and leaves to focus on her sanctuary project, promising to reward him for his hard work when the project is finished. In an attempt to get the clinic situation under control, Angel organizes the team of Crusaders and pets into groups. First, Scootaloo, Tank, and Winona herd the animals together and tire them out with exercise. Next, Apple Bloom, Owlowiscious, and Gummy train the animals to do tricks in order to keep their minds calm and clear. Lastly, Sweetie Belle, Angel, and Opal wash and groom the animals and give them affection. By the end of the day, the animals are quiet and napping soundly. Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna return to the clinic after the sanctuary project suffers more delays, and she thanks the Crusaders and pets for looking after the animals so well. When the Crusaders say that Angel deserves all the credit, Fluttershy thanks him dearly. The Crusaders leave to return the Mane Six's pets to their homes, and Fluttershy tucks the animals in for bed. Because the sanctuary project will take longer to complete, Fluttershy mentions that Angel can look after the animals for a few more days—much to Angel's shock. Quotes :Fluttershy: I'm going to be so busy working with Hard Hat, Daddy Grandeur, and Wrangler on the project that I just can't be in two places at one. I know I can count on you to help, because you can always count on your friends in a crisis, and who's a better friend to me than you? :Apple Bloom: I reckon we couldn't say "no" to the "sad eyes" trick... :Sweetie Belle: Not sure what we said "yes" to, though... :Scootaloo: Cutie Mark Crusaders to the rescue! :Scootaloo: Stop, in the name of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Fluttershy: ...I trust you, my sweet Angel Bunny! Thank you for taking care of all the animals, so I can concentrate on getting the shelter built! When this is all over, I'll curl your tail, give you some treats, and take you on a very special hop in the forest for all your hard work! :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith always says, idle hooves grow a crop of bad apples faster than you can say 'lickety split.' :Dr. Fauna: I'm glad to see you Crusaders. We can certainly always use volunteers around here! :Scootaloo: This has gone smoother than the last time we tried pet sittin'. :Sweetie Belle: ...Let's not think about that time... :Fluttershy: I knew I could count on my smart Angel Bunny to take care of everything!